Not Even A Mudblood
by Presence Of Aquarius
Summary: A book with power beyond mere magic finds it's way to Hermione. It will drag her love life through hell until she finds the one who is meant to be her happily ever after. Who will this one be? What kind of hell must she endure to find him? -Warning Rape.
1. Not Even A Mudblood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is simply a fan story.**

******A/N - This story was beta read by "Bola".

* * *

**  


**Chapter One: Not Even a Mudblood**

Hermione, a fourteen-year-old girl with long and wavy cinnamon shaded hair huffed as she dragged her heavy school trunk down the stairs of her home to the front door. She then called to her mother as she got her coat on,

"I'm going to go pick up my school supplies, Mom! Then I'm going to the Weasleys', with Harry."

"Well, then, I need a hug before I go," Hermione's mom called in a pouting way. Hermione laughed and ran into the kitchen to hug her mom goodbye.

"Are you going to be okay with that big school trunk?" her mother asked as she and her daughter pulled back from their embrace.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Mom, I can call a bus."

"Oh, that's right! Haha, silly me, I forgot."

"Hey, don't forget your dear ole' dad."

Hermione twirled around and smiled as her dad came into the kitchen, his hair ruffled. Hermione embraced him, and then went to get him a cup of coffee from the pot.

"So you're off, are you, kid? Leaving your poor mother and me to fend for ourselves?" Hermione's dad whined, as Hermione sat the coffee before him. He picked it up, "Who's going to get me my morning coffee?"

Hermione shook her head as she gave her mom one more hug, "I think you'll manage! I've got to go, though. Bye mom, bye dad."

With that Hermione left her home, and walked to the sidewalk with her school trunk, and down the street to the side lane. She then drew out her wand and shook it out sharply. The motion was followed with a loud echoing BANG!

"Ay, it's 'Ermione!" Stan Shunpike asked as Hermione climbed aboard the midnight blue bus, while dropping 14 silver sickles into Stan's open palm.

Stan struggled a little getting her trunk into the bus, but had it secured beside Hermione's bed seat eventually. Stan then called to Ernie to drive away.

"I'm right, ain't I? Ain't you 'Arry Potter's friend, 'Ermione?"

"Yup, that's me, how are you?" Hermione spoke kindly, striking up a conversation that lasted until London, when Stan bid her goodbye, and then called, "Take it away, Ern!"

The bus was gone in a streak of dark blue bolting down the road.

Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron, and waved to the bartender, Tom.

"Do you want me to prepare a room for you, Miss Granger?" Tom asked pleasantly from over the bar.

Hermione shook her head, "Not this time, Tom, but, is there anywhere I can leave my school trunk? I want to get my school books, but I don't want to drag this thing along."

Tom gave a soft laugh and gestured for Hermione to bring her trunk over, "Bring it right up behind the bar here, I'll keep an eye on it for you."

"Oh, thank you," Hermione said brightly.

"But I charge by the hour," Tom said, Hermione smirked at him knowingly; Tom laughed again, "Yeah, I'm only joking. Go on and have fun, Miss."

Hermione ran out to the little backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. She tapped a couple of bricks with her wand, and the magically concealed archway to Diagon Ally opened up.

It only took Hermione three and a half well planned hours to get everything on her school list. She returned to the Leaky Cauldron, added her haul to her trunk behind Tom's bar. It left him very little room, but Tom just smiled at her, and waved as she ran back out to catch a few hours of window shopping.

Hermione felt a chill as she found herself in a very dark looking place. The stores that lined the street were small, old, and dreary looking. Hermione shivered uncomfortably with every step she took. After three tiny steps she turned around to leave the area when her eyes spotted something.

"Oh, that's pretty!" Hermione cooed as she peered into the musky antique store. An old tattered book was being displayed, titled _The Art of Love Story Magic. _"Wow! Ginny and Lavender would love this book! I'll get it for Ginny's birthday it's coming up soon."

Hermione entered and approached the man at the desk. "I'd like that Love Story book in the window, please."

"Are you sure? They say that book takes the owner to their soul mate, but it's not an easy task to make one realize who that soul mate is. The curse of the book is that it will use any means to make its love story come true, and its magic is one that surpasses all other forms. Some even say that its magic is the only magic that can play with fate itself," the man said.

Hermione waved her hand at him, "Rubbish! I don't believe that for even one minute! Just give me the book, please."

The man sighed with a shrug, and summoned the book to him with his wand, but instead of taking it from the air, he let it hang there. Hermione made to take it, but the man stopped her, "Payment first. That'll be...four galleons, and five knuts."

"Oh, sorry," Hermione dug into her purse and pulled out the required amount. It left her a little dry on funds, but, it was a present for Ginny. She handed the coins to the man, and he then let her take the book.

"Thank you, sir, this'll be the perfect gift for my friend," Hermione said, smiling down at the book.

"A friend?" the man questioned, then shook his head with a dark look in his eyes. "Well, it won't work for them, now."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Sorry?"

"That book only works for the first person to touch it, anyone after that just gets to sit back, and watch as your 'Love Story' is written," the man said.

"I told you I don't believe all that nonsense," Hermione said.

The man chuckled in amusement, "See for yourself, the book has already recognized you as its owner."

The man pointed to the book's cover, and Hermione looked down at it. She gasped. In the line space between 'The Art Of' and 'Love Story Magic', letters were being sewn into the fabric cover.

H - e - r - m - i - o - n - e J - e - a - n G - r - a - n - g - e - r - ' - s

The book fell from Hermione's hands to the dusty ground of the shop, "Oh!"

"And no returns, or exchanges," the man said, counting the money Hermione had given him, just as Hermione turned to the man to request one.

Hermione pouted and glared down at the book. She swooped down and snatched it up, and left the store in a huff.

_What a waste of money, _Hermione thought, as she continued to glare at the book. She suddenly ran into a wall, and stumbled backwards. She fell sideways and landed on the ground at the entrance to a dark alley way.

"Ouch, you stupid idiot girl, watch where you're going!" a male's voice said, and then took on a more sneering tone, "Or should I say stupid _mudblood_!"

Hermione groaned, getting to her feet. She knew that voice. When she stood her eyes met the cold steel color of Draco Malfoy's. His jeans were a dark blue, and his shirt a plain black, and a grey blue jacket that matched his eyes completed his look.

"Well, well, Granger, where's the rest of the Golden Trio?" Malfoy sneered as he nonchalantly took a moment to look her over. Her hair was loose and hung around her shoulders in soft curls; she had on light coloured blue jeans and a blue sweater that looked a little greyish, almost like his jacket, but a bit lighter.

Hermione picked up her book, ignoring Malfoy, and since he was blocking her way forward, and backwards was a dead end street, she took the alley. Where she could clearly see the next street over so she decided it was safe and proceeded towards down the alley. Of course, though, Malfoy followed her, his taunts echoing off the walls that rose up on either side of them.

Hermione's foot kicked a rock, as she traveled the distance to the exit of the alley. The sound of the stone rolling across the ground was loud in the narrow space.

"Oh, do we have a visitor?" a deep male's voice spoke quietly from ahead of Hermione, who froze. Malfoy had not heard the voice and crashed into her.

"Watch it, damn it!" Draco shouted.

Hermione didn't answer; her eyes we focused on the man who had stood from his hidden seat on the other side of a trash bin.

He was tall, taller than even Draco who was almost six foot, with straight brown hair that came down, roughly, to his cheeks. His eyes were a dark color and his maniacal smile was crooked.

"Hey, Boss, we're back!" a male called, as a group of four boys entered the alleyway from behind Malfoy, who by now, had clued into why Hermione had stopped. Malfoy swivelled to stare at the four young men who blocked his path to the street.

Malfoy did one sweep over the four boys and took in all he needed to figure out exactly how much he would hurt if he didn't cooperate. Two looked like they were twin brothers, largely built, with dirty blond hair and green eyes and stood on either side of the group; the third guy was tall, fit, and lean with short cut red hair with dark roots showing; the last guy was also more lean in his build, fairly tall and had black hair that seemed to be pulled back in a ponytail.

"Right on time, boys," the so-called boss said to his crew. "It seems we have a few callers, and if what one of them said is true, one is a dirty, filthy mudblood!"

The four boys muttered to each other, the words "disgusting creatures" were audible.

"I'm no fucking mudblood!" Draco spat, appalled by the plural remark of 'disgusting creature_s_', "Get your facts straight. I happen to be a _Malfoy_."

The four boys 'ohhhh'd at him, and then spoke together, "So?"

Draco, who had drawn himself into a prideful stance, shook his head a little at the boys' comments, "So? _So!_"

"Enough chit chat, I don't care who the hell you are, I'm bored!" the boss snapped, and he approached Hermione who took a few steps backwards, her back bumping into Malfoy's shoulder, her book escaping from her arms and hitting the ground with a thud.

Malfoy jumped away from her, brushing off his arm, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Aww, look at how he caressesthe spot she's touched! How cute!" the boss sneered, as he got within a foot of Hermione.

"Look, if you want to play 'Beat The Mudblood', by all means, don't let me stand in your way," Draco offered, his voice was calm, but his hand shook a little at his side, and his eyes flickered quickly between the boys, taking in every move they made, "But I have a lot of things to do, so, if you don't mind..."

Draco made to move past the four boys, but they spread across the width of the alleyway, leaving no room anywhere in between. Draco kept himself calm, but his insides were starting to squirm. There was no Crabbe, Goyle, or Blaise to help him get past these guys. It had him feeling utterly defenceless. However, Draco didn't think any of them were interested in him, at all; they all had their eyes planted on the mudblood behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder, casually, and called to the boss, "Oi, hey, mate, could you tell your buddies here to clear the way? I don't give a damn what you do with the mudblood, but, like I said, I have a very busy schedule to keep."

"No," the boss answered simply, as he raked his fingers gently through Hermione's silky hair, "For I'm almost positive that our show will prove much more enjoyable for you than whatever your busy little day has planned. Boys?"

Wordlessly, two of the boys waved their wands making a wall of stone rise up from the ground on either side of the alley enclosing them all inside. One of the others cast a charm that made the walls show one side of the alley to the other side, making it look as though there was no one there. Then the other cast a soundproofing charm.

Draco was gazing up at how tall the walls were when he felt himself being grabbed by the scruff of the neck. He was thrown to the side, and his back met brick.

"Argh!" Draco straightened himself, and looked to the boss, "Look here, I, oof!"

Two of the boys had come and slammed Draco back against the wall, making him stay. Draco sighed; he wasn't going to win this.

"Good, now, for you little miss," Boss said, smiling at Hermione, who had backed away into the wall opposite Draco, "Let's put on a good show for Mr...Malfoy, was it?"

Draco glared, as Boss smiled at him, and finally spat: "Just get on with it so I can go!"

Hermione shuddered, her eyes already leaking tears, as she realized that her only hope for a hero was going to side with the bad guys.

_What do I do? Malfoy isn't going to help me and I left my wand in my trunk! I wish Harry and Ron were here. Oh what am I going to do? I should never have gone down this bloody alley!_

Boss smirked, and shrugged. He whipped back around and belted Hermione in the side of the face with the back of his hand. She flew to the ground, and whimpered.

Boss reached down and turned her over, it was then that she let out a hard kick to his groin. He howled loudly, and then snapped at his cronies, "KILL THE MUDBLOOD BITCH!"

Draco was then left abandoned by the two boys who had been holding him, although he still had nowhere to go with the high stone walls on either side. The four boys swarmed in on Hermione who lashed out as hard as she could with her hands, arms, legs, and feet. Draco was vaguely surprised that she was able to land a few good hits before they had beaten her into a bloody mess.

"Ah, stop it! Get off of me!" Hermione's yells reached no one; at least no one who cared enough to help.

Draco watched dully, for almost five minutes, as the group, that was soon five when the Boss got his balls back, punched, kicked, slapped, and threw Hermione around. Draco had since seated himself on the ground to watch. He'd taken off his jacket because the sun above was beating down on him so much. After another five minutes, Draco glanced away from the scene; this was getting to be a little much, half an hour of hard beating, on a girl. It had been the one thing Draco's mum had made sure he understood: never, ever, strike a girl. Draco felt a tiny drop of pity for the poor Princess Gryffindor Mudblood, but he just yawned, as he sat on the ground against the brick wall. Why on earth should Draco try to make _these_ guys follow _his _mum's rule? It was Granger's problem, not his.

"He looks bored, Boss," one of the boys pointed out.

"Maybe he'd be more interested if we took it up a level," the boss said, and then let out a short laugh, "Or two."

Draco glanced at the Boss, as he issued his command, "Boys, the belts."

Draco sighed, now they were going to beat her with belts, man, what old fashioned asses. Draco glanced to the ground by the men's feet. Princess Hermione lay bruised, cut, and bleeding on the stone pavement. Her face was in the shadow of one of the boys hovering above her, so Draco couldn't tell if she was conscious or not, until her hand twitched, and she slowly moved to get to her knees. Draco shook his head, didn't she know that she was just going to boil up their interest if she kept showing that stupid Gryffindor stubbornness. The boss without even looking down slammed his boot down on her head, making it collide with the rough hard stones; Hermione screamed.

"Zippers!"

_Zippers?_ Draco thought, and he looked around the group: they were all lowering the zippers of their black jeans and pulling out their package. Draco froze, _what the hell are they doing!_

Draco glanced around; this one was way out of his zone, and he knew friends that had gone through forced actions. He could still hear the echo of screaming in his head from one of those friends. The girl was from Slytherin, and when she had been trying to explain how horrible it had been to go through, there was only one way to make Draco understand, and that was by saying, _"Draco, not even a fucking filthy mudblood should ever have to go through that!"_

The boys had Hermione's outer clothes off now, lying ripped around her form, and she had started screaming now. She struggled with what seemed to be all her might against them. Draco noticed she was missing by miles, and then, as her face came into a patch of light, he saw that her eyes were closed.

_What a stupid idiot, _Draco thought, and then he clued in on why,_ guess she's never seen one. What an innocent little Princess._

Now they were going for her undergarments. Draco looked away, as the statement went through his mind, again.

_"Draco, not even a fucking filthy mudblood should ever have to go through that!"_

Draco weighed what it would cost his rep, if he helped the Queen Mudblood out. Everyone in the school, if they found out, would think he'd gone nuts. His Slytherin classmates in general would think a lot less of him. He'd no longer be the Slytherin Prince. Only his tight circle of true friends would perhaps approve his decision. If he didn't help Granger, his friends that had gone through the same thing would think of him as the human equivalent of dirt. He knew this because they had actually told him so.

Suddenly, a brain numbing scream pierced the air, and Draco suddenly realized he had debated for far too long. It was too late.

Hermione Mudblood Gryffindor Virgin Princess Granger had been raped. And that was only the beginning.

* * *

**A/N - This story was beta read by "Bola".**


	2. Poor Reputation

**Chapter Two:**** Poor Reputation**

Draco was close to gagging; his eyes couldn't be peeled away, as one boy after another threw Hermione to the ground after pleasing themselves with her. She'd got it everywhere: front, back, and mouth. Although the one that had gone into the mouth got immediately bit, this followed with her getting a hard punch to the head.

Hermione landed roughly on the ground after the fourth boy had released in her; her face was turned towards Draco. Her eyes were still closed, but as she realized that they weren't picking her up again, she blinked them open. She stared along the ground, straight at Draco. Draco quickly tried to change his expression of sickness, to one of smugness, but it was too late. Hermione had seen in his eyes that he didn't like what was being done to her. Hermione began to crawl, her mouth trying to speak, but it seemed she was too terrified; Draco swallowed as she grew closer to him, inch by inch.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Sorry sweet pea, but he can only have you after I'm done with you," Boss said.

"NO! HELP! MALFOY, PLEASE! HELP ME!" Hermione begged, tears bursting from her eyes, her hands clawing at the ground as the Boss's hands grabbed her naked form by her ankles, "MALFOY...DRACO! PLEASE, IN THE NAME OF MERLIN, DRACO, HELP ME!"

Draco stared wide eyed as Hermione was dragged back to the Boss, and her intimate place was instantly filled with him. The ear-splitting scream made Draco shudder violently and even more so because it had been his name that Granger had screamed to the air. Draco closed his eyes. He had made his choice, and so he shook his head at her. This was her problem, not his.

"DRACO! MERLIN! HELP ME!"

Twenty minutes later the Boss was done, and all five boys did up their zippers, put on their belts, and smirked to Draco, "She's all yours, now, Mr. Malfoy."

They got rid of the two walls, and left, howling with laughter. Draco got up quickly and left the alley; he didn't even look back once.

As Draco approached the main stretch of road in Diagon Ally, he glanced at his watch: it was quarter after six! His whole day had been wasted by that damn stupid mudblood Gryffindor.

Draco spent the next two hours of the day grabbing a quick dinner, and getting the last few things on his school list. His mind never swayed to the events that had happened earlier.

At eight-thirty Draco headed to the Leaky Cauldron where Blaise and Pansy were meeting him at nine, so they could spend a few days hanging out before they had to head to school.

Of course, Pansy and Blaise were already there, sitting at the bar each with a butterbeer, "Hey guys."

"Oh, Drakie!" Pansy's shrilled voice rang out making the few people who were in the bar jump and look around.

Draco sat down in the empty stool between his best friend, and his girlfriend, "Tom, a butterbeer for me."

"Yes sir, Mister Malfoy," Tom nodded and immediately set a butterbeer before Draco. As he walked away, however, he stubbed his toe on something Draco couldn't see.

"What a clumsy old man," Pansy laughed; Draco frowned a little, since he didn't mind Tom that much, "Anyway, Drakie-poo, have you got all your school things?"

"Yeah, I finished that all today," Draco answered, "What about you two?"

They both shrugged, which meant that their parents were doing their shopping. Draco sighed inwardly at how lazy, and dependant, his friends were.

"So, this means we have the next three days all to ourselves to hang out," Blaise laughed, and then grinned as he added, "and cause some trouble."

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, laughed and chatted about all the things they could do while they waited for school to start. It was nearly eleven-thirty when they were distracted from their conversation.

"Ah, Minister, you came in person!" Tom suddenly spoke, "No wonder it took so long for a response!"

Draco looked around, and so did Pansy and Blaise. They found Tom by the door greeting a balding man in a pin stripe cloak, the Minister of Magic. Behind him was a group of about ten wizards. Draco spotted red hair; it seemed that the Head Weasel was here.

"I apologize; I was gathering a group of searchers. You say a girl went missing? And it was a friend of Mister Potter's?" Fudge looked at Tom who shook his head, yes.

Draco swivelled back around to his half empty butterbeer bottle, took a swig trying not to listen to the Minister anymore, but he couldn't drown it out.

"She was supposed to arrive at our home in the afternoon, around three, but she never came," Mr. Weasley said pushing to the front of the pack, "And she is the last person in the world who would do such a thing."

"And it's been raining off and on for the last hour or more," a distraught looking Mrs. Weasley said as she joined her husband at the front of the crowd, "She could catch a terrible cold if she isn't inside someplace."

"Well, hopefully, that's what she thought of and stepped into a shop or something until the rain stopped," Fudge spoke in encouragement.

"But, she still should have been back by now; Diagon Alley isn't that big." Arthur Weasley spoke up,

"Plus, the rain has been off enough that she should've been able to get back from anywhere by, now."

The Fudge nodded curtly at him, "I see, alright, then let's go, we must search all over Diagon Alley, and even the streets of Knockturn Alley, too. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Kanuff, Mr. Shacklebott, and two of our volunteer citizens...Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Thomas, you will go and search through Diagon Alley, while the rest of you will search through Knockturn Alley. I shall join you shortly after I question everyone here."

Pansy nudged Draco, and whispered, "Then let's get out of here, I don't want to have to answer a bunch of stupid questions."

Draco nodded, and he motioned to Blaise to head for the door with the crowd of searchers, so they wouldn't be spotted.

Of course, it didn't go as planned, Fudge spotted them, "Oh, Mister Malfoy!"

Draco inwardly groaned, as he slowly turned to the Minister, "Oh, hello Minister. Um, how are you?"

"Very good, Mister Malfoy, very good," Fudge said in a delighted voice, but then the tone saddened, "Except for one little problem: one of your schoolmates seems to have disappeared on us."

Blaise, being much better at acting than Draco, spoke up, "Oh, really, that's horrible, Minister. Who was it?"

"A Miss Hermione Granger," Fudge informed the three students, "Do you know her at all? I believe she's in your year."

Blaise shook his head, "I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting her, might of seen her in the corridors...but if I have I wouldn't of known a name."

"Oh, well, what about you two? Do either of you two know her?" Fudge asked, looking between Pansy and Malfoy.

Malfoy uncomfortably shrugged his shoulders, "Um, well, a little, yeah, she's in a few classes of ours."

Fudge smiled and clapped his hands together, beaming at them, "Excellent! You know what she looks like, then! In that case, I'm afraid I'm going to impose on you three to look around for her, since it seems you were on your way out anyway. Please keep a wide eye open for her, hmm, Mister Malfoy? Can I count on you?"

Draco swallowed. The Minister was being quite irritating, but he had to look good, otherwise his father wouldn't be happy, even if he was being asked to help find a bloody mudblood.

"Of course, Minister, we'll keep it in mind."

Fudge nodded, and then waved goodbye to them, and went to question an elderly lady sitting at the large table in the middle of the room.

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy made a quick getaway out into Diagon Alley, and Pansy instantly whined, "What a stupid old man! Yeah, we'll keep an eye out for her, HA! Yeah right, we're not his bloody lap dogs!"

Draco grumbled, "You might not be, but thanks to my father being so close to the minister, it means that I'm one."

Pansy threw her arms around Draco's shoulders, "Oh Draco, that's right! I feel so sorry for you."

"Yeah, same here mate," Blaise said, clapping Draco on the shoulder.

"Anyway, come on," Draco said, pulling away from Pansy, and walking off down the night veiled street of Diagon Alley, as a cold wind blew around them.

Pansy zipped up her fitted branded jacket, and then glanced at Draco, "Drakie, you should've gone to grab your jacket or something. Don't you ever use the one I got you?"

"Yeah," Draco said. He looked down at himself, "I'm wear...ing...oh no..."

"What's wrong, mate?" Blaise asked.

"My jacket, I took it off earlier, and I put it down somewhere," Draco said, as he felt his torso, and glanced around.

Blaise shrugged it off, "Oh well, mate, I never liked that jacket anyway. I didn't think it was your style, it was blue. You're more of a silver and black guy, I think."

"But the blue matched his eyes so perfectly, that's why I got it for him!" Pansy spoke in a whine, "Draco, you have to go find it! That was the only one left when I got it, so I can't go getting you another!"

Draco sighed; he knew where he had left it, back with Granger's beaten and raped body. Draco decided he didn't like the jacket enough to go back there, especially with the Minister on the hunt for her.

"I have other coats, Pansy, besides I can't remember where I left it." Draco said, _the minister will find it, and it has my name in it, so the Minister will know to return it to me._

Draco was suddenly confused. He had a feeling he should go get his jacket, but he didn't know why. Then, it hit him. If the Minister found his jacket laying in the same alley way as a beaten and raped Granger, they were only going to have one suspect. Him!

"Actually, I think I remember where I left it. I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron later!" Draco shouted as he ran off, hoping to Merlin that he got to his jacket before the searchers did.

Draco could see up ahead where the wall was cut with the alley. He didn't see the searchers, or anyone else around. This was a bit of an unpopular part of Diagon Alley.

Draco suddenly was less nervous. Granger probably wasn't even still there; it had been a little more than five hours since he'd left her in the alleyway. She probably had laid there for a while, sure, but had left when it had started raining. Then, for the third time that day, the line that had been screamed to him by his friends that had gone though similar experiences echoed in his mind.

_Not even a fucking filthy mudblood should ever have to go through that!_

Draco, in the very slightest, felt a little sympathy for the mudblood he despised. He sighed as the tiny conscience that he had for his friends, found a loophole and was making him feel a little obliged to help Granger.

Draco reached the Alley and turned into it, thinking, _she's not even fucking here!_

Draco froze, as his eyes gazed upon an identical scene to the one he had left earlier. It was like the time in the alleyway had stopped. The only thing new in the alley were the puddles spotted across the ground, and Granger's movements of violent shivers.

Draco walked towards the girl, suddenly forgetting about his jacket, "Granger?"

No response.

Draco looked at Granger with a disgusted look on his face, as he contemplated whether or not he should give her a little nudge, "Damn it, Granger, don't make me have to touch you!"

Hermione shrivelled up into an even tinier ball then she was already in, and Draco could just hear her whispers, "Merlin, no, please, don't."

Draco sighed. She had misunderstood him, "No, no, jeez, I, Draco Malfoy, wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot wand! Come on, you need to get out of this alley, before I'm accused of doing all this shit!"

Draco jumped a little as Hermione suddenly began manoeuvring herself, and got to her knees. Draco averted his gaze from the blood stained, innocence stripped, and badly bruised naked girl. He jumped again when he felt a tug on the front of his robe.

"What the fuck, Granger!" Draco shouted as Hermione rammed her face into his stomach, her arms flying around his waist, and she broke into complete tears, "Oi! GET THE FUCK OFF, GRANGER!"

Of course, she didn't listen; she actually seemed to find comfort in the fact that he was repulsed by her contact with him. It didn't take long for Draco to clue in. Of course, she was just raped, so of course she was going to cling to whoever was the first to come along that in no way wanted to fuck her.

Draco's mind, yet again, swam with the words of his friends, but different words than before. In fact it was a fair portion of the entire conversation.

_"Draco, you know, I'm surprised that it's so easy to talk to you about this," the girl spoke, as she sniffed the last of her tears away._

_Draco laid back on the dark green leather sofa of the Slytherin common room, "I don't know why distraught people seem to be drawn to me."_

_The girl actually cracked a smile, "Well, I sure am grateful to you, Draco._ _I hope you'll help all the others who come seeking your help."_

_"Not bloody likely," Draco huffed._ _The girl stared._

_"You wouldn't help a girl if she came to you with this kind of problem?"_

_"I helped you because you're my friend," Draco said, "Everyone else can kiss my arse...well, except the mudbloods, the filthy animals."_

_The girl was suddenly fuming, "Draco, not even a fucking filthy mudblood should ever have to go through that!"_

_Draco sat up, staring at the girl, "Come on, now, let's not get carried away."_

_The girl shook her head, "No, Draco, it's a horrific experience, too much for even a mudblood to have to go through."_

_Draco looked at the girl questionably, then shook his head to clear the confusion, and laid back down on the couch, "Whatever."_

_However, the girl wasn't done. She went over to Draco and glared down at him, "Draco if you are ever asked for help, and I don't care if it's a Slytherin or Gryffindor, a mudblood or pureblood,_ _don't you dare turn them away! If you do, and I ever find out, I will have every girl in this school hating you so much you'll no longer be the Prince of Slytherin, but the Scum of Slytherin, and all I have to say to that is, 'POOR SLYTHERIN'!"_

_The girl had then stomped away in tears._

Draco was pulled back into reality, as he glanced down at Granger, and then away._ Well, she hasn't asked for my help, so, I'm not breaking my promise...that I never agreed to in the first place._

"Help me...please...Merlin...help me..." Hermione whimpered.

_Shit, _Draco swore in his mind, _but she didn't ask me directly, she asked Merlin, so he should be the one to help her, not me!_

"Please...Malfoy...Draco...help me..." Hermione cried; Draco glared at her.

Draco sighed, _and I say, 'my poor reputation'._


End file.
